A Winter Night To Remember
by BellaItaliana93
Summary: This is a one-shot story of Joe and Mel talking on a long, Winter, Friday night. Will the truth finally be said?


**This is my first Melissa and Joey story, so be kind. Let me know if there are any errors, typos, or misspelled words, but I did edit the story. Please leave comments and reviews after reading the story. It would be much appreciated. Even if they are positive, or negative review or comments, I need feedback. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story. Also, if you have any ideas for a new story for Mel and Joe, just private message me. **

Melissa and Joey~ Mel and Joe

On a cold Winter night, Mel plops on her huge, comfortable sofa with a mug of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows, and some peppermint bark. She sees Joe walk in the door, with snow piled on his sweater, and his hands rubbing together, as he tries to warm himself up by the fire. Mel looks up at him from her couch.

"Hey Joe, Where were you?" she says.

" I just got back from dropping Lennox off at her friend's house from a sleepover, and Ryder at his overnight soccer party. Don't you know anything about your niece and nephew, Mel?" Joe laughs.

"Well, they didn't tell me! What did I do?" Mel asks.

" Well, you seem to be so caught up in this politics stuff of yours, you don't have time to ask them about their life." Joe tells her.

"Which, I understand, because work is a very important part of one's life, and a huge factor for success in the future."

"Well, you wouldn't understand my job right now…it's getting to be more stressful than I thought…" she said with her head down.

Joe walks over to her and he sits on the couch with her. It's getting dark outside, so Mel turns on the light next to her.

" Do you wannna talk, Mel?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"No, I'll be fine, it's nothing really…I'll just ask Stephanie about it. She would understand more, because she's a woman. But, thanks for the generous offer, Longo" she said.

"Hey Burke, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it Joe?" she asks.

"Don't you think it's kinda weird for us to still be calling each other by our last names? I mean, I know I call you by your last name, too, but I just think it's getting to be kid like. I think we should just start calling each other by our first names. I kinda dislike my last name, anyway." Joe laughs a little, and then smiles.

"Yeah, I agree. It's like we're co-workers or something, only they do that stuff. So, I promise to stop calling you Longo, if you promise to stop calling me Burke. And no joking around, either. It can't be said for fun, either. So, do we have ourselves a deal?" she questions.

"Yepp, deal!" he says, as they shake each others hands.

" Do you wanna watch a movie with me JOE? I have nothing else to do tonight but sit on this couch on a Friday night, cause I'm a loser like that." Mel says with a smirk at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, sure, MEL! I have nothing to do either, cause I'm a nanny, and I get bossed around too much….."

Mel glares at him.

"Just kidding Mel! Calm down now. And by the way, you're not a loser." Joe says with thoughtfulness.

"Come on Joe, don't joke around now." Mel exclaims.

"No, I'm really serious here, Mel." He looks at her, and sees her pretty, soft blue eyes with that comforting look she gets sometimes. She notices that she only has this look and feeling, when Joe talks to her. Why is that?

"Well, thanks." she says.

"Hey do you wanna watch The Notebook? I just feel like watching it, even though it's not a Christmas movie. I love this movie, because I always felt like one day, that kind of relationship, would be one that I would have one day, maybe...…" she says with hope.

"Yeah, sure," he says. "That's fine. I actually like this movie, even though it's a chick flick and all, it's ok." he says.

" Really, wow Joe, I never would've guessed!"

"Yeah, well, I'm a romantic kinda guy. I only wish the woman I love felt the same for me...… or if she even knows." He says awkwardly, and then looks up at her. They both smile. "And I'm sure you will meet a great guy Mel. One who really loves you, cares for you, and respects you, the way you should be respected. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but...….you're a wonderful woman Mel, and I mean that, I really do." he says sincerely.

Mel sits on the couch with him, gulps, and sits there in shock.

_Why would he just tell me all of this? Was I supposed to hear it? Or did he forget I was in the room? I wonder if the woman he loves, could possibly be me. I don't think I've ever had a guy talk about me, the way Joe just did….. I really think he's the one for me. But I know I could never tell him that, and I'm sure, he would never tell me either. But wait, didn't he just pour out his heart to me? Wasn't he being honest? I think he was…..._

"Thanks Joe, I really appreciate that. The same goes for you. I don't think I've ever had anybody, let alone a guy, be that honest with me before." Mel says.

"Well, thanks Mel, but it was the truth." says Joe. She looks at him in awe.

He knows he has to break free, from this spell he's under, and just tell Mel how he really feels about her.

"Mel?" he says.

"Yeah…..Joe…..?" she says nervously. She knows what he's going to say now, but she doesn't think she'll be able to contain herself from jumping on top of him and kissing him, while he is holding her in his arms.

" I don't know how to say this to you, and I don't want you to think I'm crazy, but..…." he stops…...

"Yes? She asks full of suspense.

" I love you." he says simply. He feels like the anchor he was holding, has let go from his hands, and he now knows he will be able to swim ,and not worry about sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Joe…I…ummmm….I…I, I,….. I love you too!" she finally manages to get the words out she's been longing to say, for such a long time now.

They both sit there and smile at each other, with their smiles so wide, their faces start to hurt. They were both so happy and relieved that they both felt the same way, and that neither of them looked like an idiot, for spilling the truth out.

" Mel, I hope this isn't too sudden, but it's the truth…." he blurts out.

"No, it's not! Not at all…" she says with a smile, and a hint of pick blush on her cheeks starts to form.

"You know, you're really hot when you blush. I don't see it often". he laughs.

" Ok, you know what, that's not true", she protests. "I am the queen of blushing. A lot of people make me smile and blush, and"- she stops rambling on, cause Joe always got annoyed when she did it, so every time she did, he's just walk away. But, deep down inside, he could listen to her for hours, cause he knows it's what makes her a strong person. He silences her with a slow, passionate kiss, while she kisses him back with equal force.

"Woah!" Joes says jokingly, and they both laugh.

"Woah, is right. You're a real good kisser, there Longo!" she says.

"Whoops, I meant to say, Joe!" she laughs.

"Yeah, I'll let it slide this time, only cause I know you want that last name so bad." he says with a smile, and then a small laugh. Then, she smiles.

"How'd you know?" she asks him.

"Cause I'm Joe Longo. Your certified nanny, who knows everything about the people in this household, including you, beautiful." he grabs her hand slowly.

" Great, handsome." she says with a joking attitude.

"Maybe one day, your last name will be Longo, who knows Mel." he teases.

" Well, when that day comes, I can't wait to say your last name, Longo, all day long, hahaha." she laughs.

"And I can't wait to say Mrs. Longo, ...all...day...long..." he finishes.

He looks up at her with that serious face of his. Then, they both kiss each other again. They're thinking that they were lucky to have this unbelievably boring night, turn out to be a night they'd never forget.

The End!

Author's Note: Hope you liked the story. Remember to review, and leave comments. I'll try to upload a full story with a few chapters, soon. Happy holidays!

~gitalia


End file.
